


Man of the Match

by Maddy02



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem)-centric, Gen, That Rugby AU nobody asked for, Well YOU try interviewing Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy02/pseuds/Maddy02
Summary: ”Who put Felix in front of a camera!?” Glenn demanded as he watched with mounting horror as his baby brother opened his mouth to give hisactual opinionon live television.Sylvain was trying not to choke on his own laughter.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Man of the Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydia/gifts).



As the theme music faded, the camera panned over to the host seated at a table, against a backdrop of windows showing the stadium behind them as the grounds-keeping team began to repaint the lines of the field and cover over the goalposts. Felix sat to the right, freshly showered and in a clean polo shirt and jeans following the match. A bar along the bottom of the screen displayed the results of all the games that had been played that day.

"Hello and welcome to Match of the Day! Some beautiful plays for us to look into as we go over the results of Leicester Vs Brigid and Faerghus Vs Adrestia in today's Five Nations matches. We're also joined by the Man of the Match from Faerghus, Felix Fraldarius! Felix, congratulations on the recognition, and on a hard won victory. It seemed like you clinched that match by the skin of your teeth."

"Well, it'd have been easier if the ref had been paying attention." Felix answered blithely

~o~*~o~

In the locker room, where he'd chosen to wait for his friend, Sylvain snorted just as Glenn entered, holding the door for Dimitri to hobble through on his crutches.

"Hey, Cap, Glenn, you're just in time." He greeted nodding towards the screen in the corner of the room.

"You know, Felix is your Captain while I'm out." Dimitri reprimanded, but gently. "Where is he anyway?"

"He was, ah, detained" Sylvain explained, and gestured to the screen again as Dimitri eased himself onto the bench beside him.

"Who put Felix in front of a camera!?" Glenn demanded as he watched with mounting horror as his baby brother opened his mouth to give his _actual opinion_ on live television.

~o~*~o~

"Yes, we have a clip." The host continued and the monitors in the studio began to play a clip of Felix being caught in a brutal high tackle by Hubert Vestra "that looked painful."

"It felt painful." Felix replied as the clip segued into him arguing with the referee "But if the ref doesn't see it, nothing is done."

"But, you were able to claw victory back from the jaws of defeat with this conversion." The host added, playing another clip "Which brings your total this tournament up to twenty, eight of which were this match alone -a record for the Five Nations, well done."

"Well, just because the Boar is on leave doesn't mean Faerghus will go down easily."

~o~*~o~

Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. Glenn was gripping his hair as though the tension might suddenly make Felix polite and Sylvain was desperately trying not to laugh.

~o~*~o~

"Er, yes, well, we all wish Dimitri Blaiddyd a speedy recovery. Of course, the narrow victory for Faerghus was not the only tense game today, Leicester Vs Brigid came down to the very wire, have you had a chance to see it?"

"No, but I saw some highlights. Brigid looked very steady."

~o~*~o~

"How long until he openly insults someone?" Sylvain asked as the host went in to some detail about the match. Glenn fixed a glare on him.

"Don't say that!"

"Maybe he'll make it through the whole segment?" Dimitri wondered. Sylvain raised an eyebrow and the captain flushed "Well, it's _possible_."

~o~*~o~

"Turning aside from the Five Nations for a moment, to the League of the Eagle and Lion, what do you make of the rumour that the Golden Deer have asked Khalid "Claude" Riegan to leave the Almyran league and join them?"

"The Deer would have a pretty formidable scrum if that is the case. They've got Goneril and Albrecht -and the new guy, Kirsten, giving them power already, put Riegan in as hooker and I don't see any team in the Eagle and Lion **ever** winning possession from them. If they do get him, I'd like to see them against the Duscur Rovers, that could be interesting."

"Yes, I'd very much like to see that! Staying with Almyra for a moment, today saw another Five Nations match; in the Women's League, where they easily won over Faerghus. The Lionesses are lingering at the bottom the league this year, a far cry from their usual dominance. What do you make of it, Felix?"

"Well that's easy-" Felix began

~o~*~o~

"Oh no." Said Glenn

"Oh no." Said Dimitri

"Here we go!" Said Sylvain, with a grin.

~o~*~o~

"Thunder Catherine retired, and rather than putting someone competent in charge, the powers that be elected that witch Cornelia to manage them. Instead of leaving a well working-team as it was, she _had_ to change it up for no reason."

"A serious knee injury isn't "no reason"." The host countered. Felix scoffed

"Eisner's injury is hardly serious. She's wearing a support and still captaining the GM Rangers in the Eagle and Lion, you'll notice they won the last round. She should still be Captain for Faerghus, but Cornelia put Gewndal in and the whole team lost cohesion. If you want to see the Lionesses on top again, fire the witch, and bring Eisner back. They don't call her "The Professor" for nothing."

The host blinked and after a beat, nodded while touching his ear piece then turned from Felix directly to camera "Well, if Byleth Eisner is up for a return to the Five Nations, I'm sure all of Faerghus would love to see her back. We'll be right back with more commentary and analysis of today's plays after the weather. For now, thank you to our Man of the Match, Felix Fraldarius."

~o~*~o~

"It could have been worse" Glenn muttered under his breath as they waited for Felix outside the stadium "it could have been worse, it could have been worse, it could have been worse…"

Dimitri moved both of his crutches over to one hand so he could pat Glenn's shoulder in sympathy, while Sylvain lounged back against a wall.

Felix emerged from the building to two much-put-upon stares and Sylvain's enjoying-myself-at-your-expense smirk

"What?"

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody told me it was going to be Rydia's birthday until it was basically already Rydia's birthday.
> 
> So I panicked and fixed on something I was pretty sure she'd like and wrote a tribute for the Rugby AU I'm fairly certain she's secretly working on.  
> But I haven't played rugby in multiple decades and haven't been able to _watch_ rugby since that one Scotland Vs Australia game (we were _robbed_.) so I had to focus on after the match... 
> 
> And then I imagined Felix on camera... 
> 
> Also yes, I made Claude the hooker, yes I'm twelve. 
> 
> Also yes, I didn't ship anyone, though I left multiple doors open! go me!
> 
> and Happy Birthday, Rydia


End file.
